Aos Valentes Herois O Cemiterio de Flores
by Grace Black
Summary: Após a batalha final de Hogwarts contra a opressão das trevas, seus mortos precisam ser enterrados. O cemitério dos Heróis é então erguido sobre as lagrimas de todos aqueles que sentirão a imensa falta dos que partiram, em suas vidas e em seus corações.
1. Prologo

_**Considerações iniciais: **_

- Esta fic foi escrita como participando do primeiro Challenger do Fórum Lumus Maximum pelo tema O Cemitério de Heróis – pós DH . A fic vencedora em 1º lugar foi a da autora Livinha(Parabéns querida), as juradas optaram por não escolherem 2º e 3º lugares.

- Com a autorização da autora Sally Owens, imaginei a Fic dela -Mudanças e Destino-como o 1º dia após a batalha, a partir do qual tenteifazer um seguimento.

_-_A Fic está dividida em dois momentos. O segundo momento seria bom ler ao som de Coventry Carol – Medieval Baebes, com link no para baixar disponível no profile, incorporado como trilha a partir do símbolo **

_**PRÓLOGO **_

_A Batalha de Hogwarts – O Mundo Bruxo chora os seus mortos__._

_O secular castelo __da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts foi o palco da maior batalha contra as forças das trevas dos últimos tempos._

_O alvo do Lord das Trevas ao atacar a escola era apenas o "Escolhido", que de algum modo se encontrava dentro de seus muros, mas a batalha não seria apenas do "menino que sobreviveu". Seria de todos aqueles que desejavam ardentemente a liberdade e a dissipação das forças das trevas. Nossos filhos e filhas, que tão corajosamente enfrentaram os Comensais da Morte, foram os primeiros a cair. Jovens sem medo de lutar por seu ideal duelaram contra as trevas que pretendiam tomar o castelo, símbolo de resistência e proteção para muitos quando o então falecido diretor Dumbledore ainda o dirigia. E por mais que Hogwarts tenha caído sob o julgo do Lord das Trevas pelo poder ministerial, fontes confirmam a veracidade do fato de que Severus Snape __era realmente um poderoso espião infiltrado no covil da serpente a pedido de Dumbledore, e que fez o possível para deixar a escola e seus estudantes fora da mira de comensais cruéis, que teriam torturado e matado os jovens bruxos que se rebelaram contra a sua imposição._

_Os terrenos de Hogwarts foram banhados pelo sangue de bruxos e bruxas desejosos pela liberdade para escolher suas vidas e formas de pensar, independente de toda a tirania imposta pelos ideais de poder e ódio aos trouxas pregado pelos comensais e por bruxos puro sangue que eram contra a convivência pacífica entre os dois mundos._

_Jovens estudantes, maiores de idade ou não, já que muitos não acataram as ordens de se retirarem da escola e permaneceram para lutar, e tantos outros que se juntaram à batalha em sua segunda parte, quando o Lord das Trevas exigiu a rendição da escola alegando que havia vencido Harry Potter, morreram nesta batalha e serão enterrados nos terrenos da escola junto ao túmulo de Alvo Dumbledore, a primeira vítima dentro dos muros de Hogwarts após o retorno __d'Aquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado._

_O novo Ministro da Magia, Kingsley Shackelbolt, trabalhando incansavelmente na reestruturação do Ministério da Magia e na caça aos Comensais que tentaram fugir após a queda de seu Mestre, juntamente com a nova diretora de Hogwarts, Minerva Mcgonagall,__concordou__em realizar o funeral e o enterro dos heróis da batalha nos terrenos de Hogwart. Os__que foram__declarados Comensais da Morte serão entregues às__suas famílias. Na falta destas, serão enterrados em lápides comuns no Cemitério de Londres ._

_Somente o destino do corpo de Tom Riddle, verdadeiro nome de Voldemort, será diferente dos demais. Por motivo de segurança, para impedir que bruxos fanáticos violem o túmulo deste com o objetivo de praticar artes das trevas, seu corpo irá ser cremado após o enterro dos heróis em Hogwarts e suas cinzas serão espalhadas em local não divulgado pelo ministério._

_O desespero e a insegurança dos tempos de guerra finalmente chegam ao fim, o Eleito cumpriu seu papel e derrotou o Lord das Trevas, agora nos restam__as lágrimas pelos mortos e a vontade de seguir em frente, pois todos nós perdemos alguém precioso ao longo da ascensão e queda de Voltemort, mas continuamos a viver com esperança de dias melhores e com a lembrança de nossos entes queridos. Enfim dizemos adeus e choramos os nossos mortos._

_Profeta Diário, 3 __de maio de 1998. _


	2. I

Já era o segundo dia após o término da Batalha de Hogwarts, e aqueles que estavam aptos a trabalhar se empenhavam na reconstrução e organização do castelo. Os mortos estavam sendo velados e preparados para o enterro que se realizaria pela manhã no dia seguinte e muitas lágrimas ainda seriam derramadas por suas perdas. Muitos bruxos, alunos inclusive, pereceram ao defender os muros da escola.

Harry estava parado na entrada do salão principal observando toda a movimentação de pessoas entrando e saindo do jantar em uma mistura de sentimentos entre o júbilo pelo fim da guerra e a tristeza pelas perdas sofridas. Era impossível ele se fazer visível por muito tempo, uma aglomeração de pessoas se reunia instantaneamente ao seu redor, por isso achava mais fácil se mover sob a capa da invisibilidade.

Passara horas escondido sob a sombra do carvalho à beira do lago, conversando com Ginny, contando tudo pelo que havia passado, e graças a Mérlim ele a tinha de volta. Mas não conseguira matar toda a saudade, e enquanto estivessem sob aquele teto ele sabia que, por mais "egoísta" que pudesse ser, ainda existia muita coisa a fazer além de ficar sozinho com a ruiva por um longo tempo, ou na simples companhia de alguns poucos amigos.

Ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de falar com o Senhor e a Senhora Weasley,queria muito transmitir seus sentimentos pela perda de Fred a estes dois bruxos maravilhosos, que cuidaram dele e o auxiliaram sempre que precisou. Se realmente se casasse com Ginny como pretendia, passar a pertencer de fato à família Weasley seria mais que maravilhoso. Eles eram o exemplo de família feliz que Harry tinha, já que contar com os Dursley seria o mesmo que contar com nada.

Enquanto estava ali parado na entrada se decidindo se jantaria no salão com os amigos ou se faria uma refeição rápida na cozinha, Molly Wealsey, acompanhada de seu marido, se levantou da mesa e foi de encontro à saída do salão, virando à esquerda para a sala onde os corpos estavam sendo velados até a manhã seguinte. Certamente queria ficar com Fred mais um pouco, e aproveitaria para fazer com que George fosse se alimentar, já que ele recusava a deixar o corpo de seu gêmeo.

Quando o casal entrou na sala, Harry se decidiu por segui-los.

Dentro do amplo cômodo a tristeza era palpável, os corpos se encontravam dispostos sobre suportes de mármore e havia um ou outro parente por perto à velar seu sono eterno.

George estava arrasado, inconsolável. Seu rosto parecia uma mascara de tristeza infindável e seus olhos refletiam o buraco negro que lhe consumia por dentro pela dor da perda. Harry podia distinguir as marcas das lágrimas que ele deixava escorrer de tempos em tempos, de certo ao se lembrar de algum momento único vivido ao lado do irmão.

Ao se aproximar mais, Harry pode compreender o que a senhora Weasley sussurrava para o filho, que ele deveria comer alguma coisa, que Fred ficaria bem, pois ela estava ali, que ele deveria descansar um pouco agora. E a cada palavra que ela sussurrava, mais lagrimas se juntavam às de George, as dela própria, que era incapaz de olhar para o filho morto sem derramá-las. Mas o ruivo apenas negava, não sairia dali, e se concentrou de tal forma no rosto imóvel de Fred, que mais parecia estar dormindo com um sorriso nos lábios, que seus pais acabaram por compreender que nada o demoveria dali.

Lentamente Harry se aproximou do casal e de seus filhos e retirou a capa da invisibilidade. Postou sua mão no ombro de Arthur e quando este o olhou, Harry compreendeu que palavras não eram necessárias. A dor de Arthur Weasley era a dor de Harry, ambos perderam não apenas uma, mas muitas pessoas queridas ao longo daquele tortuoso caminho contra a insanidade de Voldemort.

A senhora Weasley já era totalmente incapaz de lutar contra qualquer lágrima que lhe viesse aos olhos. Com uma mão sobre o ombro de George, fitava o rosto de Fred como se pudesse memorizar cada sarda do rosto do filho. Harry então a envolveu por trás, num abraço na altura dos ombros, como um filho abraçaria uma mãe quando quisesse apertá-la de encontro ao peito para nunca mais soltar. Percebendo que era Harry, Molly deixou-se ficar. Ela sabia que era a maneira dele de transmitir seus sentimentos pela perda de Fred.

- Eu sinto muito senhora Weasley, realmente muito. Sinto-me culpado, penso que poderia ter evitado isso de alguma forma.– Harry sussurrou para Molly enquanto apertava o abraço.

A voz da senhora estava rouca e baixa, atingida pela dor e pelas lágrimas quando respondeu. Cada frase repleta de dor, dor que Harry sabia, não merecia estar sentindo.

- Eu sabia que você poderia se sentir culpado Harry, mas Fred lutou como todos nós lutamos, e por mais dolorosa que seja a sua perda, talvez fosse a hora... dele partir...Ao menos... É nisso que pretendo acreditar...Porque mães são egoístas Harry, desejam sempre os seus filhos apenas para si, e eu queria o Fred vivo de volta... nos meus braços...

Ela caiu no choro silencioso logo em seguida, e Harry deixou-se ficar mais algum tempo amparando aquela mulher que muito o amparara, que tantas vezes o havia abraçado como se fosse seu filho.

Depois de algum tempo a deixou a cargo do senhor Weasley, George se recusava a perceber qualquer outra coisa ao redor, ou apenas não queria olhar para Harry, talvez o culpasse por aquelas mortes.

Com mais um encontro de olhares com o senhor Weasley ele foi de encontro à porta quando avistou Remus e Tonks, dispostos ali perto. Andrômeda não estava com eles, já deveria ter voltado para casa para passar a noite com Ted e voltar pela manhã para os enterros. Ela havia chorado por sua única filha e seu genro nos ombros de sua irmã Narcisa, que depois de anos afastada por considerar o casamento dela com um nascido trouxa desonroso para a família Black optou por ajudar a irmã em seu momento de dor. Os Malfoy permaneceram em Hogwarts e ajudaram nos trabalhos de reconstrução, ansiosos por demonstrar todo o arrependimento que verdadeiramente sentiam. Harry havia testemunhado para Kingsley a ajuda essencial de Narcisa no momento mais crítico do seu encontro com Voldemort na floresta. Caminhando até os corpos da auror e de seu antigo professor de Defesa, Harry ainda vislumbrou muitos outros rostos conhecidos ali, e a pressão que sentia na boca do estomago apenas se avolumava a cada rosto que via.

Aos pés do casal, Harry tomou o compromisso de ser para Ted o pai que ele teria se Remus ainda estivesse vivo. Fitando o rosto de Remus, Harry sussurrou baixo como se o amigo pudesse ouvi-lo, de modo a que suas palavras, ditas em voz alta e não apenas pensadas em seu interior, dessem o poder de uma promessa a ser rigorosamente cumprida.

- Me lembro da primeira vez que lhe vi, de como me ajudou a combater dementadores e de quando me contou o quão amigo dos meus pais você era. Lembro-me quando você me disse que seria pai e de como se sentia arrependido de ter desposado Tonks, me lembro de como agi com você e como voei de encontro à parede quando você me atacou. Lembro-me de você radiante pelo nascimento de Ted e como você disse que eu seria o padrinho. Lembro-me de você lutando contra os comensais nesta batalha, e lembro de vê-lo morto ao lado de Tonks. Lembro-me de você na floresta com meus pais e Sirius quando consegui a pedra que estava dentro do pomo... Vou me lembrar de você sempre e o seu filho o conhecerá através de mim. Não cheguei a conhecê-lo tão a fundo como gostaria, nem você e nem Tonks. Não perguntei a você tudo o que queria ter perguntado sobre os meus pais, sobre sua época de Hogwarts, sobre sua vida... Queria muito que você estivesse vivo para ter a vida de paz e felicidade que merecia ter depois de todos esses anos Remus, mas já que você se juntou aos Marauders farei o possível para realizar, da melhor forma, o meu papel de padrinho. Vou cuidar do Ted, Remus. Eu e Andrômeda vamos cuidar dele, eu prometo a vocês dois. Ted conhecerá o melhor de seus pais através de nós.

Harry ainda permaneceu um longo tempo ao lado de seus amigos mortos,deixando algumas de suas lágrimas caírem por eles como haviam caído por Sirius, por Dumbledore e por ele próprio, imaginando o que poderia ter sido e o que seria de agora em diante para todas aquelas famílias. Aos poucos a sala se enchia de gente, a ultima vigília pelos corpos daqueles que tão bravamente haviam lutado iria se estender pela madrugada ate o cortejo para o enterro pela manhã ao raiar do sol.

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e nem precisou se virar para saber que era Ginny.

- Estive te procurando. Você não comeu nada não é? – Ginny falava baixo enquanto enlaçava a mão de Harry na sua e também fitava Remus e Tonks deitados lado a lado.

- Não, ainda não. Dei meus sentimentos a seus pais e fiquei aqui com Remus e Tonks. Andrômeda só deve voltar pela manha. - Harry respondeu suspirando em seguida.

- Você ainda está cansado. Vamos comer alguma coisa na cozinha. Mcgonagall também estava te procurando, acho que ela quer falar com você. – Ginny então o puxou para fora, lançando de longe um olhar para seus pais e George que ainda estavam com Fred e que muito provavelmente passariam a noite toda ali.

Na cozinha, os elfos trabalhavam como sempre além de ajudar na organização geral do castelo. Assim que Harry e Ginny entraram, Kreacher se fez presente para seu mestre com um prato cheio de sopa de cebola, fatias de pão e uma taça com suco de abóbora. Ginny preferiu não comer, já tinha jantado, mas ficou satisfeita em receber um pedaço de torta de chocolate enquanto observava Harry comer, chocolate sempre lhe fazia bem quando a tristeza pelas perdas ameaçava tomar conta de si. Logo voltariam para a casa de Tia Muriel até a Toca ficar novamente habitável, já que fora atacada e destruída pelos Comensais pouco depois de se refugiarem na casa de sua tia com o feitiço Fidelius, e sua mãe voltaria a implicar no quanto ele e Rony estavam subnutridos e precisavam se alimentar.

Harry estava no terceiro prato quando Mcgonagall os encontrou na cozinha.

- Estava te procurando Harry, queria contar os últimos ajustes do enterro de amanhã. Srta Wealsley. – ela cumprimentou Ginny com um aceno de cabeça.

- Claro professora, pode falar. – Harry disse enquanto deixava de lado o seu prato. Já estava satisfeito.

- Bom, eu te conheço Harry, – A Diretora iniciou enquanto sentava-se à mesa de frente para o casal. - e sei que você nunca gostou da atenção de multidões para si, mas espero que você tenha compreendido que você é considerado um símbolo de salvação desde que era um bebê, e agora mais do que nunca.

A professora o fitava como se esperasse vê-lo discordar de si. Mas Harry sabia o que ela diria e deixou que ela continuasse.

- Bom, você derrotou Vol...Voldemort na frente de muitas pessoas e como amanhã é o enterro dos heróis da batalha, tanto eu como Kingsley concordamos que discursos devem ser feitos, e que você deveria se um dos oradores. - Ela terminou e continuou o olhando com atenção.

Só agora Harry percebia que sua professora de tantos anos não era uma pessoa parada no tempo, forte e enérgica de quando lhe dava aulas, assim como Dumbledore não o fora. As rugas em seu rosto começavam a se acentuar, e o cansaço dos últimos dias estava aparente em sua voz cansada. Ficou um longo tempo fitando a professora e por fim concordou.

- Eu sei o que as pessoas esperam de mim professora, e por mais que eu desejasse não precisar desempenhar este papel, compreendo a simbologia da situação. Posso fazer um discurso, até porque eu também perdi muito ao longo dessa luta.

"Ele Cresceu" Mcgonagall pensou. "Cresceu mais do que qualquer outro de sua idade, se tornou um homem".

- Fico feliz que você compreenda isso Harry. Vou subir e descansar um pouco agora, vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo. Boa noite aos dois. – A professora disse, se levantando para sair.

- Boa noite professora - Os dois responderam.

Depois de alguns segundos de um silêncio mútuo, em que ficaram apenas se encarando, Harry fazendo um carinho na mão de Ginny, ela chamou.

- Você quer subir? Rony e Mione jantaram e subiram para o salão comunal. Acho que mamãe e papai vão ficar com George e Fred. Charlie, Bill e Fleur devem voltar pela manhã.

- Acho melhor subirmos mesmo. Vai ser bom descansar um pouco, amanha será um dia desgastante para todos nós.

Levantaram-se, despediram-se dos elfos e subiram para o salão comunal. O castelo estava apinhado de gente, e várias salas de aula já reconstruídas e organizadas serviam de quartos para os que desejavam ficar até o termino dos trabalhos de reconstrução. Subiram comentando sobre a reconstrução do castelo e ninguém pensou em interromper o caminho do "Eleito" para mais um agradecimento enquanto ele parecia tão concentrado na namorada ao seu lado. Antes de alcançarem o quadro da mulher gorda para entrar no salão comunal, Harry puxou Ginny em um abraço apertado e colocou-a de encontro à parede enterrando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço depositando ali um beijo enquanto inalava com vontade seu perfume de flores. Seu vício.

- Era o que eu queria sabe. Passar o resto da vida assim com você. – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, suspirando.

- É o que eu quero também Harry. - Ela respondeu apertando ainda mais o abraço, e encontrando os lábios do namorado para mais um beijo cheio de saudade.– Vamos para casa amanhã, e vamos ter muito tempo para ficarmos juntos. E você está exausto, não me tente em ficar aqui com você, você precisa descansar e eu preciso de um banho. - Ginny respondeu enquanto dava pequenos beijos no namorado.

- Ok, vamos lá. - Harry a soltou a muito contragosto, e passaram pelo quadro da mulher gorda que ainda não estava exigindo senhas.

Rony e Mione estavam sentados nas poltronas perto da lareira conversando com Neville , Dean e Simas.

- Ei Harry, estava justamente perguntando de você ao Rony. – Neville cumprimentou assim que Harry e Ginny se aproximaram e se sentaram em outra poltrona ao lado dos amigos.

- Como vai Neville, sua avó ainda está por aqui ? – Harry perguntou fitando o amigo com atenção, ainda achava estranho perceber as mudanças ocorridas em seus amigos no tempo em que ficou fora de Hogwarts, e a aparência de Neville em especial que tanto se diferenciava daquele rapaz que havia conhecido nos primeiros anos de Hogwarts. As queimaduras que ele sofrera pelo chapéu seletor em chamas já estavam quase de todo curadas

- Não, ela foi para casa, mas volta pela manhã para a cerimônia. Não vi você o dia todo, estava escondido com a capa?- Neville perguntou suspendendo as sobrancelhas com curiosidade.

- Pode me chamar de covarde Nev, mas é bom poder andar pela escola e ajudar na reconstrução sem todas as pessoas me parando para cumprimentar e agradecer. Acho que o papel de herói fica melhor em você sabe. Você lida melhor com a situação e tem tantos fãs quanto eu pelo que pude observar.

Neville estava vermelho quando respondeu.

- Não sei nada sobre posição de herói, só fiz a minha parte como todo mundo. E não te acho covarde Harry. – completou com um aceno.

- Eu sei Neville, estou apenas brincando. – Sorriu Harry

- Todo mundo parece bem cansado hein? – Ginny perguntou ao observar as feições do grupo em frente a lareira.

- Muito! – Responderam Dean e Simas ao mesmo tempo.

- Todo mundo se cansou à beça hoje, mas pelo menos toda a ala norte do castelo ficou habitável de novo. – Hermione comentou com a voz cansada enquanto escorava a cabeça sobre o peito de Rony, cuja cabeça começava a cambalear de sono.

- Rony, acho melhor você se deitar. Eu também já vou dormir – Hermione sussurrou para o namorado.

- Bom, estávamos conversando sobre a cerimônia de amanhã antes de vocês chegarem. - Continuou Neville para Harry e Ginny. – Sobre quem vai discursar e tudo o mais. Mcgonagall estava te procurando mais cedo, imaginei que seria para falar sobre isso.

- É, realmente era sim. O Funeral já está todo esquematizado. Kingsley, Mcgonagall, e eu vamos discursar. E acho que você também deveria Neville, você foi uma das maiores forças de resistências aqui em Hogwarts, e foram você e Ginny que reorganizaram a A.D. E como todos lutaram, mais do que alunos, ou ex-alunos, a Armada perdeu membros importantes também. – Harry propôs ao amigo que, longe de agir como o antigo Neville, que teria declinado da proposta se sentindo inseguro e envergonhado, concordou com o amigo com um aceno de cabeça. Não por terem enfrentado uma guerra e visto muitos amigos morrerem, mas por terem lutado para defender seus idéias de vida, defender o bem em que acreditavam não importando as dificuldades e os ataques que recebiam. Não eram mais crianças em seu 1º dia de escola, eram homens agora. Suas visões de mundo haviam se ampliado, e cada um naquela roda de amigos tinha consciência do que esperar para o futuro, e de como lutariam para conquistar seus objetivos.

- Vou falar com a Professora, Harry. Acho que eu teria alguma coisa a dizer sim, em homenagem aos nossos amigos. Aliás, já preparei algo com o restante dos membros da Armada. – As feições de Neville eram ao mesmo tempo sérias e orgulhosas, e Harry se sentia abençoado por contar com a amizade sincera e ilimitada dele.

- Ótimo. Eu já vou subir. Minhas pálpebras simplesmente têm vida própria, e se eu fechá-las novamente só vou abri-las amanhã pela manhã. – Rony engrolou meio tonto de sono. Deu um beijo rápido em Hermione e sumiu pelas escadas em direção ao seu antigo dormitório, logo sendo seguido por Neville, Dean e Simas que se despediram com um aceno de mão, cansados demais para dizer mais alguma coisa.

- Eu também já vou Harry, amanhã decidimos direito o que fazer. Molly disse que vamos ficar com eles na casa de Muriel até a Toca ser reconstruída, mas eu pretendo encontrar os meus pais o mais rápido possível. Kingsley disse que iria colocar alguns aurores no rastro deles na Austrália após o Funeral. - Hermione informou com os olhos pesados, Harry não saberia dizer se de sono ou lágrimas devido à saudade que a amiga devia sentir dos pais.

- Kim está sendo um ótimo Ministro, Mione, super eficiente você sabe. Já colocou ordem no mistério, e começou a caçada pelos comensais que tentaram fugir depois da queda de Voldemort. Tenho certeza que seus pais serão encontrados mais rápido do que você imagina. – Tentou tranqüilizá-la Harry.

-Com certeza, Mione, logo você os terá de volta. – Completou Ginny

- Só espero que o feitiço de memória possa ser removido sem nenhum dano.

- Ele será, fique tranqüila. Vai dar tudo certo de agora em diante. - Finalizou Harry tocando a mão da amiga de modo a confortá-la.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça, se levantou e subiu lentamente para o dormitório feminino.

Harry e Ginny continuaram sentados na poltrona, abraçados, fitando o nada. Harry fazia pequenos contornos com o polegar sobre a mão da namorada, enquanto pensava no que seria a vida depois do dia que se seguiria, após os enterros. Tudo o que ele sabia era que,não importa o que acontecesse, tudo o que ele queria era paz e uma vida normal ao lado daqueles que ele queria bem. Ao lado da família que ele havia escolhido para si.

***************************************************

A manhã explodia em cores. A primavera despontou naquela manhã de 4 de maio de forma tão magnífica que seria considerado um dos dias mais lindos do ano não fosse pelo momento carregado de tristeza e pesar por todos aqueles que seriam enterrados nos terrenos da Escola.

O local escolhido: junto ao túmulo de seu antigo e mais querido diretor, Albus Dumbledore, à beira do lago, sobre uma área ampla e gramada. Logo os túmulos tomariam conta da paisagem, e os heróis daquela batalha jamais seriam esquecidos.

O local já fora completamente organizado para a ocasião solene. Os Heróis de Hogwarts seriam enterrados ao mesmo tempo, seus corpos já haviam sido por demais velados sob o teto do castelo. As famílias dos mortos, juntamente com a nova diretora de Hogwarts e os voluntários haviam definido os lugares que cada um deveria ocupar.

Sob as lindas vozes do coral da escola que cantavam** uma ode em homenagem à seus heróis, as milhares de pessoas que haviam comparecido para o enterro se preparavam para o acompanhamento dos corpos de dentro do castelo até os jardins.

Lentamente, o cortejo saiu pelos portões principais do castelo, sendo liderado pelo ministro da magia interino Kingsley Shaklebolt e Minerva Mcgonagall, ladeando o corpo de Severus Snape, que fora retirado da casa dos gritos e levado para Hogwarts após Harry ter confirmado a veracidade dos fatos acerca do ex-diretor, que lutara pela causa de Dumbledore, sendo considerado então o maior espião duplo da historia da bruxidade, e que era carregado até a sua sepultura por antigos membros da Ordem da Fênix que haviam reconhecido o valor de tal homem, e entre eles, Harry Potter. Os demais corpos eram carregados em macas de mármore com suportes em prata e ouro, magicamente leves de modo que os que as carregassem sentissem apenas o peso do corpo deitado sobre ele. Fred Weasley era carregado por seus irmãos George, Percy e Rony, e por seu pai. Colin Creevey seguia a caminho de seu túmulo carregado por antigos colegas da escola e por seu irmão Denis. Ambos haviam conseguido se esconder do registro para nascidos trouxas do ministério, porém Colin acabou por saber da iminente batalha de Hogwarts através das moedas da A.D. Denis não lutou, apenas recebera a notícia sobre a morte de seu irmão e conseguiu, a muito custo, convencer seu pai a deixar que seu filho mais velho fosse enterrado no local que morrera tentando proteger. Remus e Tonks vinham logo em seguida carregados por membros da Ordem da Fênix e por aurores amigos de Tonks. Andrômeda tinha o pequenino Ted Lupin em seus braços ao caminhar ao lado de sua filha e genro, tendo como compania uma prestativa Narcisa.

Cerca de cem pessoas haviam morrido naquela batalha, e o cortejo seguiu até que todos se encontrassem em suas devidas posições. Kingsley se fez visível para todos ficando um patamar acima dos demais, e sua voz profunda e rouca ecoou, sem precisar da força da magia, apenas propagada pelo silêncio que se abateu sobre os presentes.

- Estamos aqui para enterrar aqueles que tão ardentemente lutaram, não apenas por esse castelo, mas por suas próprias vidas, por sua liberdade e pelo fim das trevas. Não irei me alongar com palavras de conforto, pois cada um aqui presente perdeu alguém precioso e sabe melhor do que ninguém a dor que sente dentro de si. Apenas gostaria de deixar registrado que, aqueles que aqui pereceram, não o fizeram em vão. Iremos, a partir de agora, construir o novo mundo pelo qual eles esperavam, vamos realizar o que cada um realizaria se ainda estivessem vivos. Tenho certeza que esse seria o desejo deles, que o desejo de viver continuasse para que possamos ter a força para reconstruir sobre os escombros, e lembrarmos sempre daqueles que não estão mais conosco fisicamente, mas que estarão sempre em nossos corações.

Após ditas essas palavras, Kingsley se postou ao lado do corpo de Snape, e deixou que Mcgonagall também dissesse algumas poucas palavras. A voz rouca da Diretora ecoou , assim como a de Kingsley, por todos os presentes.

- Muitos dos aqui presentes viveram por entre as paredes deste castelo, e tiveram Hogwarts como uma segunda casa. Muitos dos aqui presentes construíram para si um símbolo de Hogwarts, e que, ao vê-la ameaçada não pouparam esforços para lutar e defendê-la. Muitos foram meus alunos. Crianças, jovens e adultos que eu sempre lembrarei como os mais corajosos, os mais valorosos, que se fizeram sempre pessoas melhores e maiores do que se podia imaginar. A saudade ficará imprensa em nossos peitos, e os honraremos sempre em nossas lembranças e em nossos corações.

Ao terminar a sua fala, Mcgonagall tinha a voz embargada pelas lágrimas que lhe vinham aos olhos e faziam com que sua garganta ardesse. Quantas vezes ela lutou e havia sobrevivido? E ali estavam muitos de seus jovens alunos, que teriam futuros magníficos pela frente, mortos. "Os mais velhos deveriam ir primeiro." Ela pensou enquanto não mais lutava contra as lágrimas, já que chorar por aqueles que ela quisera tão bem em sua vida demonstrava o quão importante cada pessoa é ao passar por nossas vidas.

Os pequenos sons de choro e lamentação que se podiam ouvir agora, foram silenciados quando Harry Potter de pé ao lado do tumulo banco de Albus Dumbledore, e do corpo de Severus Snape se fez ouvir ao iniciar as palavras que todos se lembrariam como um dos discursos mais importantes do pós-batalha contra Voldemort.

- Muitos dos que estão aqui hoje lutaram na Primeira Guerra contra Voldemort, e também sofrerem pesadas perdas de entes queridos naquela primeira ocasião de terror estabelecido pelo poder das trevas. E mais uma vez, perdemos pessoas queridas. A dor sentida por aqueles que sabem o que é perder alguém que lhe é caro é imensa e cruel. Porque ela rasga e queima, de modo negro como fogo por sob a pele, um fogo que por mais que se tente não se consegue apagar. Eu perdi, como muitos aqui perderam, conhecidos, amigos e familiares. E eu chorei, como muitos aqui choraram por cada um deles. O destino se colocou a minha frente, e eu o enfrentei. E por mais que eu quisesse carregar cada um dos mortos que serão enterrados aqui hoje, por mais que eu deseje pedir perdão a cada um dos parentes próximos como se eu fosse o responsável por elas, eu sei ....eu compreendi... que tudo o que eu vivi não foi uma luta particular contra um homem insano chamado Tom Riddle, eu vivi o contexto de uma opressão de trevas que se projetava a tomar conta de tudo e todos. Eu lutei contra uma ideologia que não cabia a mim e a muitos outros. E cada um que lutou, não apenas aqui nestes terrenos, lutava por si e pela proteção daqueles que lhe eram caros. Nós sobrevivemos, então iremos nos lembrar sempre, em nossos corações, daqueles que se foram. Mas eles não se foram para sempre, atravessaram um véu para um outra vida que nos é de todo desconhecida, mas um dia os reencontraremos e poderemos prestar contas sobre tudo o que realizamos depois de suas partidas. Lembremos então de nossos heróis que se foram, pois eles sim merecem o respeito e os sentimentos de cada um de nós. Que a vida continue e que nos reergamos com o poder de construir uma sociedade melhor. Aos nossos queridos amigos que aqui jazerão eu presto os meus sentimentos na certeza de que estão agora em um lugar melhor, e que no tempo certo, o reencontro irá ocorrer.

O silencio continuou após as palavras do "Eleito", todos atingidos por suas palavras e por seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Neville Longbotton ao lado esquerdo do tumulo branco de Dumbledore, e de frente aos corpos dos alunos que seriam enterrados ali, alguns deles membros da A.D.,proferiu as palavras finais.

- Que a nossa luta não tenha sido em vão. Que nunca mais nos deixemos dominar por algo ou alguém que não queira o melhor para todos nós. E que sempre tenhamos o desejo de lutar pelo que nos é de direito, a vida, a liberdade, a igualdade. Não importa se somos ou não Puro-sangue, coexistimos entre dois mundos e por isso resguardamos o nosso estilo de vida. Somos bruxos e permaneceremos unidos sobre a égide da vida, independente de ideologias ultrapassadas. Como aluno desta escola aprendi que um dos mais importantes sentimentos é a amizade incondicional, e que a nossa moral pode ser construída de modo a ser a mais elevada possível.... Armada de Dumbledore, alunos ou não, lutamos por uma causa, e com ela conquistada, todos aqueles que fizeram parte deste momento serão para sempre lembrados como os heróis que seguiram seus corações e seus ideais sem temer o medo, sem temer a morte. As lágrimas que derramamos hoje nos fazem mais fortes para continuar a viver sem, no entanto, esquecermos jamais daqueles que partiram. Pois cada um dos que aqui serão enterrados passaram por nossas vidas de modo intenso e expressivo, e por mais que nosso peito sangre de saudades eles serão lembrados e honrados em nossos corações, pensamentos e ações. Que a homenagem daqueles que pertencem à Armada seja singela, porem repleta de significado.

Ditas essas palavras, todos aqueles que estavam ao redor de Neville acompanhando algum membro ou aluno, ergueram suas varinhas e chão gramado explodiu em rosas e flores de todos os tipos. Ramos de flores que se ergueriam sobre os túmulos quando estes estivessem fechados, lacrando os corpos de seus heróis.

Kingsley deu o sinal e os suportes de mármore foram baixados por sobre a terra e magicamente se elevaram como caixões, sendo ou não erguidos a partir do desejo da família, imagens de mármore dos mortos encerrados abaixo, ou simples lápides com seus epitáfios.

A lápide de Severus Snape estava logo ao lado da de Albus Dumbledore, como seu braço direito, o espião que tanto fez para deter Voldemort e proteger o filho de Lily Evans Potter. Descansaria em paz agora. Sua imagem fora projetada sobre o túmulo e seu epitáfio trazia o simples verso_ "Amou, lutou e protegeu. Agora descansa com a certeza do papel cumprido."_

Harry permaneceu ainda um longo tempo observando aquele túmulo. Seu tão odiado professor de poções e defesa contra as artes das trevas se mostrara afinal seu maior protetor, do mesmo modo que Sirius e Dumbledore o foram. Porque nunca tentara conhecer mais daquele homem que por tanto tempo desprezou? Talvez tivesse encontrado algum indício da ligação que ele tinha com sua mãe no passado, alem do ódio surdo por James. Mas agora ele já sabia de tudo, então lutaria para preservar a memória de Snape como este lutara para protegê-lo de Voldemort. Como um ex-diretor de Hogwarts ele teria um quadro na sala do diretor, por mais que Mcgonagall insistisse que ele havia abandonado o cargo antes de morrer, Harry insistiria ate conseguir demovê-la.

Olhando ao redor, Harry percebeu todas as pessoas dando o seu último adeus à seus entes queridos. Procurou com os olhos e viu a família Weasley unida ao redor do tumulo de Fred. Todos com lágrimas escorrendo por suas faces. Charles estava abraçado a Ginny, consolando-a. Mione abraçara Rony como se pudesse retirar dele toda a dor que ele sentia, sem ligar para as suas próprias lagrimas de dor. A senhora Weasley agora estava abraçada a George como se este fosse o seu pilar no universo. Um gêmeo se fora, ela guardaria George agora com maior cuidado, não suportaria perdê-lo também. Não suportaria perder mais ninguém de sua preciosa família. Fleur também consolava as lágrimas de Bill, enquanto Percy abraçava o pai, que por tanto tempo havia renunciado agindo como maior idiota da face da terra, que vira às costas à sua família que sempre lhe quis tão bem. Até mesmo Tia Muriel, que dizia não gostar dos gêmeos, estava ali prestando o seu respeito à Fred.

O objetivo de Harry era a Família Weasley, mas até chegar a eles, existiam ainda muitos túmulos.

Em um deles, Denis Creevey chorava silencioso por seu irmão. Harry se aproximou do loiro e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro, sem saber o que dizer. Sua cota de palavras havia expirado, já que ele nunca fora bom em consolar os outros.

Foi Denis, que com a voz embargada quebrou o silêncio.

- Ele te admirava. Muito mesmo. Somos nascidos trouxas e quando ele chegou e ouviu tudo sobre o famoso Harry Potter, passou a te admirar profundamente. Ele me contou uma vez como você explicou tudo sobre quadribol para ele um dia, e nos encontros da A.D. ele se esforçava bastante. Ele queira lutar contra as trevas para que todos da mesma condição que nós pudessem usufruir de Hogwarts como nós chegamos a usufruir. Se Você-Sabe-Quem tomasse definitivamente o poder, todos nós seriamos mortos. Era por isso que ele lutava, para garantir o direito dos nascidos trouxas. – Denis terminou fungando e limpando as lágrimas.

- Eu sei que ele admirava o mito sobre o famoso Harry Potter, e se era por tais direitos que ele lutava, as coisas irão melhorar significamente de agora em diante Denis. Vocês não vão mais precisar se esconder. Nunca mais. Vou sentir falta de Colin, como todos da A. D. sentirão. Se precisar de alguma coisa, me procure. No que eu puder, eu lhe ajudarei. – Harry disse dando um abraço confortador em Denis para transmitir os pêsames por sua perda.

Caminhando novamente, Harry ia cumprimentando todos com um aceno de cabeça, parando uma vez ou outra para uma palavra de pêsames. Ao chegar ate os Weasley abraçou Ginny, que saíra dos braços de Charles assim que o viu chegando, e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Rony enquanto acenava com a cabeça aos outros. A Senhora Weasley agora parecia ter se cansado de chorar, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, e ela embalava George em seus braços. Parecia alheio a tudo ao seu redor. O senhor Weasley então deu um passo a frente e sussurrou amargurado para o túmulo de seu filho

_- Um pai jamais deveria enterrar o seu filho. É uma carga deveras pesada a se carregar._

Gentilmente tomou sua esposa em seus braços e sussurrou que era hora de irem para casa. Sem qualquer resistência, Molly deixou-se levar, mas conseguiu levar consigo George que parecia enfim ter compreendido que era a hora de partir.

Harry pode então ver a inscrição abaixo do nome de Fred: _ "Que o sorriso se espalhe, apesar das adversidades, pois o tempo não pára."_

Pouco a pouco, cada Weasley foi se afastando da lápide de Fred e seguindo seus pais. Ginny soltou um longo suspiro e se soltou do abraço de Harry, e pousou sua mão sobre a pedra.

- Adeus Fred. Um dia, quem sabe nós nos encontramos novamente? Amo você, e vou sempre me lembrar de você. Adeus. – Ginny então beijou as pontas dos dedos e voltou a colocá-los sobre o túmulo como se depositasse aquele beijo em Fred.

Hermione secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e fez o mesmo gesto que Ginny, enquanto Rony dizia um adeus sussurrado.

Enquanto saíam, Harry pode divisar a figura de Angelina Johnson se aproximando. Ela fora namorada de Fred, com certeza iria querer se despedir.

De mãos dadas, os dois casais se retiraram, andando pelos túmulos, se despedindo das pessoas que ainda diziam adeus aos seus mortos. Levando Ginny pela mão, Harry caminhou ate onde Andrômeda estava. Ele tinha visto Narcisa com ela mais cedo, mas agora ela se encontrava sozinha de frente ao descanso da filha e do genro, carregando Ted em seus braços. Ele sabia, Remus não tinha mais nenhum familiar.

- Senhora Tonks? – Harry chamou.

- Olá Potter. Bonitas palavras as que você disse. - A senhora que tão absurdamente parecia com sua irmã mais velha comentou com o semblante triste. Ela não mais chorava, mas seus olhos continuavam vermelhos e sua voz rouca.

- Eu sinto muito por Tonks e Remus. Eles eram meus amigos e eu apreciava muito. Não queria que eles tivessem esse destino, ainda mais agora, com Ted tão pequeno.

- Nem sempre a vida é justa, e guerras são sempre cruéis. Eu sei que você é o padrinho dele, e você será muito bem vindo à minha casa sempre que desejar vê-lo.

- Obrigado senhora Tonks, na verdade prometi à eles realizar todas as minhas tarefas de padrinho, então por favor, não exite em me pedir qualquer coisa para Ted. Vou tentar ser para ele o pai que essa guerra lhe privou. Remus era uma pessoa maravilhosa, e teria sido um ótimo pai.

- Eu sei senhor Potter, aprendi a ver em meu genro uma boa pessoa. Compreendi o porque da minha filha amá-lo como amou. Fique tranqüilo, você é bem vindo sempre que quiser e não exitarei em lhe pedir caso precise de alguma coisa. Será bom para Ted tê-lo presente.

- Posso pegá-lo um pouco? – Harry perguntou estendendo os braços em direção ao afilhado, que lhe foi entregue pela avó.

- Claro. Ele já sente a falta deles sabe. Chora muito à noite, Ninfadora costumava deixá-lo dormir entre eles na cama do casal, e ele sente falta. E Remus também ficava o tempo inteiro com ele. As primeiras semanas serão difíceis, até ele se acostumar a não ver mais a mãe e o pai.

- É, eu sei que deve ser difícil mesmo. Minha tia dizia que eu chorei muito pela falta dos meus pais. - "Durleys" - Harry pensou. Nem sequer havia lembrado deles. Agora também poderiam sair do esconderijo. Talvez, dependendo de seu estado de espírito, fosse ver como estavam, a fim de dizer um adeus definitivo à eles.

Harry embalou um pouco o afilhado, atento a cada detalhe de seus amigos mortos naquela pequena criaturinha. Ele já demonstrava claros sinais de metamorfomagia, seus cabelos oscilavam entre o azul e o preto a todo instante. Com Ted em seu colo, Harry mentalizou mais uma vez a promessa que havia feito aos pés de Remus e Tonks na sala fúnebre na noite anterior, olhou apara o túmulo dos amigos e leu a inscrição ali gravada. "_No final o amor vencerá. Vencerá até mesmo a morte"__._Definitivamente uma frase digna e Remus e Tonks, foi o que ele pensou.

Ginny o abraçou e brincou com Ted, que alheio a todo o contexto fúnebre, sorria feliz para eles. Harry o entregou à Andrômeda novamente, que se despediu e foi embora para além dos muros do castelo, de modo a aparatar até sua casa.

Harry, Ginny, Rony e Mione permaneceram um pouco mais observando como o excelente trabalho de Neville e dos membros da A.D. realizava a sua mágica. Aos poucos, os túmulos iam se cobrindo com as mais diversas flores, homenageando aqueles que haviam partido.

- Mcgonagall disse que estão todos dispensados. Apenas os que quiserem voltar nos próximos dias para terminar os trabalhos de reconstrução e organização do castelo devem voltar. - Hermione disse fitando o castelo enquanto Rony a abraçava pela cintura.

- Então vamos para a casa da Tia Muriel, papai deve decidir o que fazer com a Toca amanhã ou depois. – Completou Rony.

- Sim, vamos para lá. Podemos descansar um pouco e depois voltamos. E nem tente escapar, senhor Potter. Você vai ficar comigo. – Ginny disse já prevendo qualquer resistência que Harry pudesse colocar à ida de todos para a casa de sua tia.

- Sim, eu vou ficar com vocês, senhorita Weasley. Já te disse, sou uma pessoa muito egoísta agora, sei que ainda existe muita coisa a ser feita, mas eu já fiz o mais difícil, derrotei Voldemort e sobrevivi. Por um tempo, bem longo, eu quero descansar. Vou ficar feliz em poder descansar com todo mundo na casa da sua tia.

- Ótimo, então vamos. – Ginny o puxou pela mão, e os quatro foram saindo em direção aos portões da escola para enfim recomeçarem suas vidas.

A tristeza se dissipava, e o ar primaveril começava a tomar conta dos espíritos cansados de tanto chorar.

Ao olhar para trás, para vislumbrar mais uma vez o cemitério dos heróis de Hogwarts, Harry notou ao longe o magnífico trabalho de Neville e suas flores atingirem o tumulo de Snape e encobri-lo de Lírios.

_Fim. _

**N/A - **Sabe quando você tem o sentimento de que está esquecendo alguma coisa? Estou sentindo isso agora, mas é o preço que pago por enrolar para escrever. Espero que vocês da comissão julgadora tenham gostado. Um dia quem sabe, quando a inspiração voltar, dou uma melhorada nela ^^ Queria agradecer de coração a Sally por permitir imaginar Mudanças e Destino como base e à Anis, beta querida, que me atura nas horas loucas de betagem de ultima hora, e dizer que sim, eu sei que a fic ficou meio – viva a revolução francesa! – mas não consegui evitar. Bom, adorei fazer parte deste Desafio do Lumus. Beijos, até o próximo. / Para quem lê a minha outra fic Inferno Astral aviso que não abandonei, só vou dar um jeito no meu TCC(facu me matando ) e posto o proximo caps. Reviews pleaseeeeee. bjussss

**N/B** - Anis*: Aaaaah, que lindo, que lindo, que liiindo! Grazzy, você sabe que mesmo nessa correria que eu to, eu dou um jeitinho de te betar, né? Dessa vez não podia ser diferente... Saiba que eu admiro seu trabalho, e vê-la crescer na escrita só me emociona. Sucesso pra você, hoje e sempre, e que venham mais fics. =] Beijos da sua paulistana sumida.


End file.
